Dangerous Dance
by Chihiro Fujimi
Summary: My first attempt at a serie. Mild cross-over with Video Girl. Don't expect any canon couple.
1. Prologue

Dangerous Dance  
  
By Chihiro Fujimi  
  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Ranma 1/2, neither Video girl Ai or Len,  
or any other serie that might appear in this fic... When you  
consider it that way, I barely own this fanfiction...  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ryoga wandered.  
  
Well that's not saying much since he is always wandering  
except in his sleep perhaps. Then again...  
Anyway, Ryoga was presently wandering through Nerima,  
asking whatever people he could encounter where Tokyo or  
at least Japan was. One could tell he hadn't met people  
for a long time. That's then he saw the explosion. Without  
thinking, he did what his long experience taught him and  
rushed to the place, yelling. "Ranma, this is all your  
fault !!"  
  
"Ryouga-san!" A voice called.  
  
He turned, quite surprised, few people would call him  
Ryouga-SAN. 'Ryouga' or 'Ryouga-kun' most often but also  
'pig-boy' or 'P-chan'. Ranma once called him sempai  
in one of his... well her impersonations.  
  
The man was certainly attractive, though Ryouga didn't bend  
that way, he thought this man had to attract a fair number  
of admirative stares from the other sex. The tiny voice of  
jealousy muttered him something about womanizing jerks,  
even non-pigtailed ones. The man seemed familiar, though  
Ryouga couldn't place it. Like every other thing in this  
world an interior voice whined.  
  
"My Ryouga-san, you have grown a lot since I last saw you,  
you must have gained at least 6 inches."  
  
Six inches? It must have been 3 years or so. Where was I  
3 years ago ? Well, I probably didn't know at the time.  
Was it before or after my trip to China ? Do I really want  
to remember ?  
  
"RYOUGA-SAN ? Are you in there ?"  
  
"Sorry Katsuhito-san." Well, his name could be Katsuhito  
he remember meeting one once, somewhere.  
  
"Good, Ryouga-kun. Why don't we go to that caf‚ there ?  
You will tell what you have been up to these days."  
The man began turning around to spot such a place.  
Ryouga couldn't believe it. He had to make another try.  
  
"Katsuhito-san ?"  
  
The man turned toward him again.  
  
"Yes. What's the matter, Ryouga-san ? Something bothering  
you ?"  
  
"I..."  
  
What was he going to say ? "Hey, amazing ! Your name is  
REALLY Katsuhito !". How to phrase it without passing for  
a moronic jerk. Better to ignore the whole incident.  
  
"Katsuhito-san..."  
  
"Yes, Ryouga-san ?"  
  
"...What are you doing in Kobe ?"  
  
The man laughed and patted him on the shoulder, leading  
them to the coffee shop.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Akane didn't like what she was seeing.  
  
Of course there were many things she didn't like to see,  
like Happosai in her gym locker, Ranma in girl form  
acting cute to get free food, her father engaging her to  
some complete stranger even he never met before.  
  
This time it was a video. Not the kind with movie on it  
but the kind only adults and perverted teenagers were  
supposed to watch.  
  
Oh, it wasn't because Ranma owned it that she didn't like  
it or that he may have watched it. She knew that perverted  
little boys like him did that sort of thing often, even if  
she didn't want to. What irritated her was that that tape  
belonged to a boy she thought was the furthest thing from  
a hentai, Ryouga.  
  
How did she know it was was Ryouga's ?  
Simple, it was in his pack.  
What was she doing with Ryougas' pack ?  
She didn't do anything, it was Nabiki...  
Right, Nabiki. How convenient.  
WHAM!  
Akane bashed the narrator for being too nosy.  
  
She was going to drop the object of her disgust in the  
garbage when the title caught her eye. It was a strange  
thing to name a H-video 'I'll support you' and the girl  
seemed quite demure and simple, not at all alluring like  
she expected. Maybe she was wrong and that tape was  
something like ap psychological method to cure depression  
or pessimism.  
  
Yes it had to be something like that. Ryouga would never  
stoop so low. He would never peek at a girl for his own  
perverted pleasure. There was a guy you could trust.  
  
But another suspicion rose to her mind. Ryouga certainly  
thought : yes, a nice video to alleviate my spirits to get  
me out of this depression circle.  
But maybe the producer of the tape ahd other idea and  
instead it was THAT under a cover of purity. She had to verify  
this video. For Ryouga's sake. Right.  
  
It never occured to Akane that the girl on the cover (a  
certain Mai Chioh said the title) had a striking  
ressemblance with her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was nonchalantly eating a free ramen at the  
Nekohanten provided by his Chinese Fiancee. He had a  
completely normal attitude. Not inquisitive or suspicious  
or anything. Or so he hoped.  
  
"Hey Shanpu ! Have you heard about stuff recently ? Like  
blown up restaurants in the area or something." He asked.  
  
"When I work, I don't listen rumors. But maybe  
great-grandmother know." With that she turned to the  
kitchen.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Shanpu turned back to Ranma, startled. Her fiancee seldom  
raised his voice.  
  
"Hum. I mean, don't bother your great-granma. It's not  
that important."  
  
"If restaurants explode, it is important." She thought a  
bit and a smiled crept on her face.  
  
"I know !" She said suddently. Ranma cringed.  
  
"You worry about Shanpu ! Shanpu happy you treat her like  
real Japanese wife." She said, reverting to her worst  
Japanese. With that she approached him and gave him a warm  
hug from behind.  
  
He couldn't really tell her that he suspected them to be  
the ones blowing up the concurrence. But he had to protect  
his friend.  
  
"Well, you and Ucchan." He felt her grip stiffen.  
  
"I would be really pained if anything happened to her. I  
would be really angry if someone came and destroyed her  
shop and all that..." He couldn't really continue since  
the hug was beginning to look like a death grip. He had to  
find something smart to say to defuse the situation.  
  
"Oh yeah, and you too."  
  
Ranma let out a sigh when the grip loosened. He let out a  
different one when he passed through the roof.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes :  
Well, not my best work but I have to get on with it. I must  
say I don't know how long my muse will be back, I'll try to hold  
her still for a moment. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dangerous Dance  
  
  
By Chihiro Fujimi  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't even exist, I am just the product of  
your sick imagination, so what could I own ?  
Certainly not the characters used in this story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter I  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga was a bit dumbfounded. His encounter with Katsuhito  
has been one of the weirdest he recently had. The man  
never explained from where he knew Ryouga and Ryouga  
hadn't dared to ask. When Katsuhito left and they exchanged  
presents, Ryouga was given this strange yellow ribbon.  
"You wear it around the neck, like this." He said, tying  
it on Ryouga. The boy didn't like it very much, it  
reminded him too much of a collar and of a disturbingly  
embarrassing experience. The problem is that the ribbon was  
very tight around his neck, almost suffocating. He tugged  
at it a little, wary not to break it, to ease the pressure.  
  
The ornament was a bit feminine. It could have been a nice  
present for Akane, except it wasn't right to offer  
something you've just been given.  
  
"Ah ha! Ryoga so silly with his collar."  
  
Ryoga turned abruptly to see a devilishly grinning Shampoo.  
"Violent girl give it to her little pig for he don't get  
lost ?"  
  
That little... How dare she ?   
"Amazons do that too to lousy husbands. Akane may make good  
amazon one day."  
  
She started to count on her fingers, smirking all the way.  
"Of course only if she get better at fight and learn how  
not to cook poison, and have a bit more of strength and  
grace..."  
  
She pointedly put her finger under her chin in mock  
reflexion. "Mabe she won't make such good amazon, don't you  
think pig--"  
  
Ryoga didn't even hear her last words, for anger was  
suffocating him. The more he got unnerved, the more the  
ribbon became tighter. And when panic replaced anger, it  
became even worse. His eyes glazed over, all he could hear  
was a distant buzz. He only could discern the concerned  
face of a cute chinese amazon who was crying something to  
him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga was in the Tendo's living room in his pig form. He  
felt strangely detached, like if he was just waking up from  
a dream. A quick look around him taught him he was on the  
lap of a sleeping Akane. She must have watched over him.  
What a touching attention. So beautiful and peacefully  
sleeping Akane... It didn't occur to him how un-Akane-like  
sleeping peacefully was. What he noticed though was that  
instead of feeling all fuzzy for such a nice situation, he  
stayed distant like if nothing of this was real...  
Katsuhito then steeped silently in the room. Winked at  
P-chan and signaled him to stay quiet. He crept to the  
sleeping form of Akane and took the piglet. Getting out of  
the room, Katsuhito wispered : "There is one more thing you  
need to see to prove you don't need this to be alive."  
  
In the back yard, Ryoga could see Ranma and Nabiki cuddled  
against each other. Their hand not visible but obviously  
not in proper places.  
"Your sister is so unfeminine. She can't do anything right.  
I could really feel sorry if she didn't brag so much about  
everything."  
  
"I know. She can be a real bitch sometimes--."  
  
"Sometime ?"  
  
They laughed a bit.  
"Ok, most of the time. At first I though it was because I  
couldn't understand her, that she had reason that would be  
revealed with time. Now I don't even want to understand  
her, she's not worth it..."  
  
"Oh, I heard Akane was planning to cook tonight. Do you  
want to go out to Ucchan tonight ? My treat."  
  
"Always leeching free food."  
  
"Hey, I have three unwanted iinazuke after me, including  
your sister, I deserve some compensation..."  
  
Again Ryoga felt nothing if a distant sadness for all the  
people hurt by Ranma's actions.  
  
"Just remember : You don't need this to be alive."  
Katsuhito's words echoed over and over as Ryoga plunged  
once again in an abyss of darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga woke up.  
"So finally back in the land of the livings." Came  
Cologne's voice. "You can be proud of you, you scared my  
great granddaughter. What do you think should be your  
punishment for that ?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane was looking for a nice, secluded room. After all if  
any of her sisters ever caught her doing that, she would  
never live it down. Not that what she was doing was wrong,  
of course, but it was so hard to explain. She had borrowed  
some video equipment and after having finally found a plug  
in the attic, decided it was sufficienty secluded for her  
purpose. Once all the installation finished, she took the  
cassette. She noticed a little inscription. It said : "When  
steam rise from the cassette, insert quickly into your  
video player." Steam ? What steam-? Hey the tape is  
smoking ! Showing a remarquable composure, Akane shoved the  
cassette into the video recorder and quickly hid behind  
the couch. When no explosion occured, she dared a glance  
toward the TV. On the screen a girl dressed in a form-  
fitting sundress was looking around like for something.  
  
"Ah, you're here. Don't hide, show yourself."  
  
Without thinking, Akane stood and installed herself on the  
couch. What a demure video. "That's it ?"  
  
"Of course not, that would be really cheap service. I must  
say I never had a girl before."  
The girl on the screen seemed to have grown nervous and  
fidgeted a bit. She really played her demure role very  
well. Wait a minute... a girl ?  
  
"Too bad you didn't pick Emi's tape. She bends both way  
while I'm more or less straight... I won't blame it on you  
of course, the clerk must have made the mistake. He must  
have been new."  
  
That girl talked really too much. What's this tape  
anyway ?  
  
"Or he mistook you for a boy, with those boyish clothes  
and masculine manners you lesbians have..."  
  
"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY ?!"  
  
Akane emitted a powerful battle aura. It wasn't the first  
time another girl mistook her friendly manners for  
something. But she had made sure at school that everybody  
knew she wasn't that way at all. She was a fine and  
delicate and she'd pound senseless the first one assuming  
the contrary. That girl on the screen was mocking her.  
That pretty miss with her pretty dress, even her terrified  
expression was pretty. She hefted her heavy mallet and the  
television would have seen its last day if it hasn't been  
for that strange glow that seemed to invade the room.  
  
Akane sobered up when 45kg of screaming short-haired girl  
were thrown toward her. They both fell on the couch,  
entangled like only pretty girls with long legs seems to  
be able to.  
  
What an embarassing sight if somebody were to enter the  
room this instant.  
  
"Akane-chan, I though I heard something. You didn't break  
something did yo-- Oh my ! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to  
intrude. I'll leave you two alone."  
Guess those rumors may have been true after all...  
  
Akane only groaned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ukyo sat at her own counter. Ucchan was not open, she was  
doing her homework. Have to take every opportunities.  
  
She wondered what would she do with her meager benefits  
this week. She envisionned the possible purchase of a  
swimsuit. She was already seeing herself at the pool, the  
gracious curves her nubile body flattered by the last  
fashioned swimsuit. Hordes of boys adoring the ground she  
was walking on. A smile made them all drooling. Then her  
Ranchan arrives in his best tuxedo. He kneels in front of  
her.  
"Ucchan. I wanted to wait for the right time but I can't  
wait anymore. You are too perfect and I love you too  
much."  
He takes a box from one of his pockets and her heart  
stops. He opens it in front of her, revealing a  
magnificient solitaire inside.  
"Ukyo, will you m--"  
  
Ukyo got distracted out of her daydream by a strange  
whistling sound...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was used to flying.  
  
The Saotome school of martial arts taught many aerial  
katas and techniques. Falling from any height was one of  
the first lesson. He still remembered how he has been  
thrown from that high cliff by his dear father over and  
over. He had been 7 or 8 at the time.  
  
He tightened his fists, he remembered also there hadn't  
been any payback yet for THAT lesson. He knew what he  
would focus on during their next "training session".  
  
A slight change in the atmospheric pressure and in his  
speed told him the fly was soon over. He scanned the  
ground through the wind to see where he would crash, and  
what were his chances to get out of it without too much  
damage. The residential area dispelled his doubt about his  
luck. The wooden area would be for next time he thought as  
he braced himself for the impact.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
To say Ukyo was startled by Ranma's arrival would be  
lying. With such a long time living in Nerima, she didn't  
notice anymore any violent event. What she did notice were  
the hole in her roof and the one in her floor from within  
her fiancé staggered out. Her meager benefits seemed to  
fly through those openings, with them followed the  
swimsuit, her admirers, her date with Ranma, the ring and  
the proposal.  
  
"Ranchan..."  
  
"Whatcha matter Ucchan?" He said still a bit dazzled.  
  
"This is all your fault !!" The mighty spatula struck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
After beating her unfortunate fiancé enough for her to  
calm her nerves, Ukyo "asked" him, spatula in hand, to  
help her repair the damage he had done.  
  
"But Ucchan,--" Protested Ranma.  
*CLANG*  
"Are you going to propose to me ?" She asked coldly.  
Ranma was really confused now.  
"Uh, not really--"  
*CLANG*  
"Then shut up and get back to work !" Ukyo replied  
angrily.  
  
Days like that weren't worth getting out of your bed, both  
mused.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN : This is nothing like I planned at the beginning. My  
main is that I write scenes too quickly. I am not able to  
write long descriptions or dialogues yet. I hope I'll get  
better. 


End file.
